Pollos Picantes
by Nocturnals
Summary: —No estábamos en la habitación cuando sucedió, no hay manera de rastrear el hechizo, no hay testigos de que hayamos hecho algo relacionado a ello y todos estábamos haciendo algo cuando sucedió . — Enumeró.


**Pollos Picantes.**

:-:

 _Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece. Todo es de J.K.R._

:-:

—¡Scorpius y la gran banshee que te parió! — Rose chilló.

Albus suspiró resignado y levantó los pies del pasillo para darle paso al joven Malfoy que atravesó a la carrera la gran sala. Potter bajó el libro que había estado leyendo para enfocar la atención en los escalones de los cuales su prima saltó persiguiendo al joven. Ella tropezó con la alfombra y mientras apoyaba una mano en el suelo para componer su equilibrio estiró una mano hacía Albus, quien le extendió su primera munición de la semana: un libro de pociones.

Ella apuntó con su siempre admirable exactitud y lanzó. Scorpius, quién ya estaba acostumbrado a esquivar objetos voladores, se agachó y soltó una carcajada que sólo logró irritar más a la muchacha pelirroja.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, Weasley?

—¡Ven acá y te muestro cuánto daño puedo hacerte, descremado!

Eran ya las seis con treinta minutos, pensó Albus. Ellos estaban comenzando demasiado tarde. A veces se preguntaba cómo se las ingeniaban para ser amigos y, a su vez, jugarse semejantes bromas. Rose corría con el cabello pegajoso de algo que él sospechaba era pintura azulada mientras Scorpius se destornillaba de risa al mismo tiempo que corría. El moreno los vio salir a toda velocidad y los siguió dispuesto a cumplir su rol a la perfección; el mediador.

A veces Scorpius era demasiado bromista y no sabía dónde parar, no reconocía siempre los límites, y su prima podía llegar a ser lo suficientemente ruda para hacer daño de verdad. Albus caminó través de los pasillos a paso apretado hasta que llegó a las puertas del castillo que daba lugar a los jardines traseros. Allí los vio, su mejor amigo finalmente se enredó con las flores y cayó sin gracia al suelo; Rose no desaprovechó la oportunidad y saltó sobre él.

Albus estaba a punto de intervenir, pensando que ella iba a darle un puñetazo cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Pero ella frotó los mechones pegajosos de su pelo sobre el rostro masculino. Él trataba inútilmente de soltarse y terminaron rodando por el pasto gritándose groserías.

Al inició habían atraído a una pequeña multitud de estudiantes que cuchicheaban sobre "la pelea de Malfoy y Weasley" sin pausa. Sin embargo, pronto se aburrieron del menos interesante show y comenzaron a dispersarse al ver que otra cosa estaba ocurriendo en el Gran Salón.

Albus caminó hasta ellos tranquilamente y suspiró de forma audible.

—¿En serio? ¿Pintura? Van perdiendo originalidad con el tiempo. — Albus les extendió la mano a ambos para ayudarlos a reincorporarse.

—Oh, cariño, me sorprende que pienses que nuestra distracción fue plana. — Rose se disculpó falsamente mientras sacudía el pasto de su falda.

— Pero nuestra actuación fue genial, hay que admitirlo. — Scorpius agregó — Y estamos aquí los tres, luego de haber estado ocupados jugando una bromita ¿Cómo íbamos a ser nosotros culpables de...? ¡Ah, eso!

Como si fuera música para sus oídos Scorpius dirigió dramáticamente la orquesta de chillidos que provenían del Gran Salón antes de que un enorme grupo de estudiantes saliera corriendo hacia afuera. Parecían desatados y se empujaban entre sí, desesperados por salir del lugar dónde antes Albus había estado vigilando que aquel grupo odioso se sentara en el sitio indicado.

Los mismos idiotas que habían escrito en el pizarrón de cada maldita aula "La única sangre sucia aquí es la sangre Malfoy." Los profesores habían demorado un par de minutos para encontrar el encantamiento para quitar la horrible oración escrita en un escandaloso color rojo y rodeado de lo que Rose suponía era un tatuaje para identificar a los Mortifagos en su momento.

Había gente que gustaba de hacer responsable a Scorpius por cosas que no había hecho. No importaba lo mucho que su padre hubiera procurado limpiar su nombre y ayudar a la comunidad mágica; no había bendición que borrara tal estigma. Ella había observado el semblante de su amigo preocupada; él parecía frío y lejano. Eso significaba que estaba demasiado herido para fingir nada más que no fuera indiferencia. Observó a Albus golpear su hombro con el propio a modo de apoyo moral. Ella se sitió a su otro lado y le sonrió.

Sin embargo Rose había estado furiosa y no había demorado en encontrar al idiota de Stumbort riéndose en un patético intento de disimulo al otro lado del salón. Albus, de un temperamento más tranquilo le tomó la mano para apaciguarla. "Más tarde", le había susurrado.

Y más tarde había sido.

Como si fuera poco, pensó Rose, Ian Stumbort no había parado de coquetearle en meses. Estaba comenzando a hartarse y de no ser por sus amigos ya le habría dado un buen porrazo. Sin embargo, había tenido que contentarse con su boca afilada y sus ojos feroces.

Contrario a lo usual la idea no provino de ella, sino de su primo favorito. Cuando Albus apareció tres días después murmurando sobre planes de venganza la sonrisa perversa de Scorpius apareció.

Oh, sí, la venganza era dulce.

De modo que los tres se tendieron en la yerba a observar el espectáculo que habían planeado a todo detalle. Toda la pandilla de Stumbort corría hacia un pasillo que unía el Gran Salón con la Sala Común de su casa. Mientras iban gritando debido a la sustancia ligeramente acida que les helaba la piel a la vez que se las quemaba _muy superficialmente._ A medio camino de su huida soltaron sobre ellos cientos de plumas coloridas y purpurina que los hizo lucir como aves de carnaval descartadas.

Albus se echó a reír.

—Nada como los clásicos. — Resumió y ofreció trozos de chocolate a sus amigos.

Albus siempre pensaba que la mejor forma de festejar un trabajo bien hecho era chocolate. Definitivamente no se la habían esperado. Todos habían estado de acuerdo en dejar pasar los días para devolverles el mal trago. Los tres podían no ser cien por ciento compatibles, pero eran terriblemente leales entre sí. Cuando alguien tocaba a uno de los tres, actuaban en conjunto. Se defendían entre sí. Y era por eso que siempre, siempre, sus nombres eran gritados en perfecta sucesión.

—¡Potter, Mafoy, Weasley! — La directora gritó.

Inmediatamente Rose lanzó al rubio al suelo, pasando una pierna a cada lado de su torso, parada en toda su altura, comenzó a gritarle.

—¡Dime qué demonios me echaste encima o no la cuentas, imbécil!

Albus comprendió que la farsa se retomaba y volvió a su papel de inmediato. Él trataba de sacarle a su prima de encima al joven, que a su vez se burlaba de lo bien que los colores de su casa le quedaban cuando la directora los divisó a lo lejos. Ella casi corría hacia ellos y su capa se batía al viento llamativamente.

— ¿Qué fue eso ahí adentro, jovencitos? — Ella inquirió.

Los tres, fingiendo total desconocimiento sobre propia travesura, empezaron a acusarse entre sí.

—¡Y entonces Malfoy me lanzó esta cosa en el pelo y no quiere decirme qué es! ¡No sale, no se va! ¡Me niego a ir con el pelo azul por la vida!

—¡Y ella se lanzó encima de mí! ¡Está desquiciada! ¿Quién te lanza al suelo por una broma inofensiva?

—¡Es imposible separarlos, no puedo con ambos! ¡Nadie me dijo que iba a servir de niñera! ¡Estoy harto!

McGonagall se vio sobrecargada por las quejas incesantes de los tres jóvenes. Al cabo de unos pocos segundos mandó a los tres a callar.

—¿Quieren que les crea que después del escándalo del joven Malfoy esta broma no es cosa suya?— Ella parecía muy seria al respecto.

De repente toda su estrategia, su coartada y actuación pareció irse por el tubo. Les había tomado mucho tiempo planear y obtener toda la materia prima. Habían necesitado la colaboración de su tío George, un par de días para la poción ácida pero no totalmente dañina y una actuación cronometrada de todos ellos ¡Incluso habían madrugado para colocar todo en su sitio!

Scorpius cuadró los hombros y suspiró.

—No estábamos en la habitación cuando sucedió, no hay manera de rastrear el hechizo, no hay testigos de que hayamos hecho algo relacionado a ello y todos estábamos haciendo algo cuando sucedió . — Enumeró él.

McGonagall lo observó fijamente.

—Pero lo hicieron. — Ella sonrió. — ¿Pero cómo iba a saberlo yo? Si no estaban allí cuando sucedió, no hay hechizo por rastrear, ni testigos.

Ella sonrió.

—Oh, los pollos picantes. Un clásico ¿No, señor Potter?

Albus sonrió. Su abuelo Potter había sido el precursor de aquella broma eterna.

—Eso dicen.

—Que no se les haga costumbre. — Ella les riñó.

Scorpius sonrió.

—Y luego dicen que la mala sangre es la mía. — Bromeó Scorpius y Albus le golpeó amistosamente mientras Rose rompía a reír..

* * *

Esto como que no me gusta mucho y necesita ser pulido. Y lo será. Pero lo subo por capricho :D ¡Saludos!


End file.
